Corazon Carmesi
by x10go707
Summary: Un nuevo camino se abre para Natsu llevándolo a conocer un nuevo poder que le ayudara a seguir su destino , pero como reaccionan sus compañeros ante este nuevo poder sera tratado con respeto , lo verán como un monstruo. Averígualo aquí adentro (primer fanfic :3) NatsuxHarem. Sucesos comienzan en el final del arco de los GMG.
1. Chapter 1

**bueno como les va a todos mi nombre es Diego y esta es mi primer fanfics (bueno tenia una cuenta antigua pero eso es otra historia)**

**esta sera un natsuxharem y veré las posibilidades de las chicas a lo largo de este aunque tenga confirmado a:**

LUCY

MIRAJANE

WENDY

ULTEAR

YUKINO

LISSANA

FLARE

**Bueno creo que estas serian las del principio ,ustedes a lo largo podrían dar su posibilidad a alguna de las demás chicas del universo de fairy tail; perodeveran dar su argumento ,para que me convenzan**

* * *

habla normal : -?:los pollitos dicen ...

pensamiento u habla suave:_y padre es..._

encantamiento o habla de bestia**:MISERO HUMANO**

y como todos saben Fairy tail y sus personajes son obra de Hiro "troll"Mashima

* * *

" Dragon Carmesi"

Prologo :

Es difícil considir palabras desde lo que ocurrió a ya casi dos semanas , una manera de levantarme , un odio ,una traición ,todas estas palabras escritas este este diario -Natsu

Ante mis manos estaba ella y a la ves no estaba, mi amiga estaba en mis manos muerta aunque no lo sea – les dije a todos que escapen le y yo me encargare del…un ser despreciable ante mis ojos.

**Rouge **

Mi mente esta nublada por la ira, mi corazón manchado con un sentimiento de odio y mi alma ardiente de venganza. Solo pude conectar unas cortas palabras – **TE MATARE POR LO QUE MES HAS QUITADO.**

Rouge: sabes que viene de otro tiempo no? …ella no es tu Lucy.

Natsu: no me importa te matare con mis propias manos, aunque venga de cualquier sitio ella seguiría siendo Lucy , mi amiga , mi compañera _la mujer que amo _

Rouge: no te preocupes Natsu tú y tus amigos la acompañaran en el mas allá -**ellos no merecen la luz de mi nuevo reino**.

Natsu: ven a aquí hijo de puta muestra lo que tienes , tu luz esta manchada _– modo dragón del fuego relámpago_ –mi mirada todavía mostraba mi determinación. –Rouge déjame decirte algo

**-lo único que se es que uno de nosotros dos no saldrá de esta catacumba **

Rouge: por una vez creo que estamos de acuerdo …si así lo quieres entonces veamos lo que tienes , **veamos quien sale de aquí** .

* * *

Camino a la salida de las catacumbas

Lucy: no,no,no…NO suéltame Loke hay que ayudar a natsu no podemos dejarlo peleando solo con rouge …. lo matara –suéltame vamos.

Loke : No! Lucy ,… natsu nos dijo que nos vayamos de aquí – él se encargara

Lucy : tu sabes perfectamente que natsu no tiene oportunidad rouge tiene 7 años de …..

Leo : mentira tu conoces a natsu tu sabes que el saldrá de esta .

Lucy : y si no y si muere que hare –

SPLAH-

Wendy : _**BASTA LUCY ¡!**_

Lucy quedo perpleja a la vez que se sujetaba la mejilla .

Wendy :sabes perfectamente como es natsu le confiaría mi vida …..no ! , todos confiaríamos nuestra vida en natsu, tu tienes miedo que se separe de nosotros …tu confías en el Lucy

Lucy .: si yo confió en el

Wendy :**DILO MAS FUERTE**

Lucy . :SI YO CONFIO EN EL

Wendy: eso es lo que quisimos oír todos - ahora lu-chan salgamos de aquí.

SI …..SI…. WENDY SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ tenemos que estar para el cuándo el salga ...

* * *

Natsu

No ,no es posible – mientras sujetaba su pecho sangrante – tu maldito hijo de…. Como es posible

Rouge : natsu es imposible ganar tengo 7 años de experiencia ,mayor poder inteligencia control total sobre la sombra y la luz ,mientras tu natsu solo eres un mocoso arrogante con una extraña magia otorgada por un dragón misericordioso de un niño en los huesos .

Natsu: vete al diablo

Rouge : eh … no lo lamento tu serás el que se ira – _mientras le daba una patada asiéndolo rodar_ ,tu crees que la fuerza de la amistad te sacara de esta al momento -_en que lo pateo asciéndelo mirar boca arriba _

Natsu tu no ganaras –mientras intentaba levantarse

Rouge : tu crees que atravesé 7 años en el tiempo para no ganar , para que un mocoso hiperactivo me detuviese –_mientras ponía presión en la cabeza de natsu con el pie_-yo no solo ganare sino cambiare el futuro , el mundo será destruido por acnologia yo vine a cambiar eso vine a hacer un mundo mas fuerte, mi luz transformara el mundo .

Natsu : tu luz esta podrida- _logrando levantarse_ - yo te detendré no dejare que pongas un dedo a mis compañeros .

Yo te deten…..ahhhhhh –soltando un grito de dolor

Una lanza ¡?-no había visto ni escuchado el ataque y cuando llego a mi pierna

Rouge : sorprendido ….esto es lo que pueden hacer 7 años de experiencia –pero qué más da

LANZA DEL DRAGON DE LA SOMBRA BLANCA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Es increíble no ? el poder ser capaz de ver a unos de los magos mas poderosos como un simple humano , veo que intestas moverte bueno eso ya no interesa mi lanza atravesó gran parte de tus órganos internos haciendo que te desangres en cuestión de minutos ,y llego a el extremo de tu columna vertebral …aunque alcances a cauterizar tu herida no podrás caminar .

Natsu : yo …yo no

Rouge :cállate ! – _mientras la pisoteaba el rostro_ -creo que voy a adelantar el trabajo de esa herida y la siguiente lanza será a tu **CORAZON**

**LANZA DEL DRAGONDE LA SOMBRA BL**

…._Flash Forward_

_-En el instante que un numero sorprendente de esferas mágicas comenzó a explotar_ .

Bueno el segundo round acaba de llegar pero eso ya no importa .

-la bruja del tiempo vino a conseguir un poco ...que irónico pero ya nada ni nadie puede detenernos.- _mientras escapaba por las sombras de las catacumbas._

Ultear : ah escapo maldita sea

-en lo que miro a un Natsu el piso manchado de sangre …. **NATSU, Natsu !** responde abre los ojos – _en eso se agacho mientras lo sostenía_ de los hombros -demonios se esta desangrando Meredy saca las lanzas rápido .

Meredy :ok aquí voy uno , dos ,,trehhh

Ultear: que ocurrió ! ? -pásame tu mano

Meredy sentí mi mano comenzó a arder .

Ultear la lanza esta encantada .

Meredy :no podemos sacarla ? hay que sacarla! Ahora!

Ultear : Meredy las catacumbas comenzaron a derrumbarse hay que llevárnoslo de aquí rápido !

Meredy : no podemos sacarlo de aquí la hemorragia podría empeoraría .- usa tu magia para mantener la estructura y yo intentare sacar la lanza .

.

.

Ultear: ok hazlo rápido ,los pilares están algo lejos de aquí volvere pronto - _**Toki no AKU-**_

Meredy :ok natsu estoy aquí . tranquilo voy a sacarte las lanzas

-Meredy ?

-Shiiiii no hables gastaras energías , estarás bien los prometo saldrás de esta .

-Tu sabes que no es así , no soy tan estúpido para no…darme cuenta , voy a morir .cough ...cough /no se como mierda hacer sonidos de tos /

No es así tranquilo –mientras su voz que quebrantaba y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear – todos te necesitan .

Meredy nunca pude volver a ver a mi padre , nuca pude disfrutar el estar en un carruaje mientras se pone el sol ,nunca pude volar como Happy ,siempre fui débil nunca derrote a nadie por mi propia fuerza alguien siempre estuvo detrás de mi en cada pelea que tuve , nunca le dije lo que siento a la mujer que amo .

Meredy nunca he hablado contigo , no se que tipo de amistad tienes con Juvia ,no te conozco ….pero quiero que le entregas esto a mi familia –_mostrándole su bufanda_

_Meredy : tu bufanda ? _

_Yo quiero que me escuches cough …cough diles a mi familia que mi muerte no será impedimento para que no sean felices . promételo meredy promete que les dirás –_

_Meredy :_ te lo prometo Natsu- sollozando ligeramente-hasta que sintió una mano teñida de carmesí

Meredy no llores me harás sentir mal , gracias y perdón por darte este peso .

Gracias –el lo que bozo su sonrisa y cerró los ojos

.

.

.

.

.

Meredy: Natsu ?

* * *

**y bueno que les pareció asqueroso repugnante pueden decirlo en los comentarios y si gustan pongan favoritos**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok hola de nuevo aquí otra vez en fanfiction trayéndoles a uds el segundo capitulo de corazon carmesi como ya les dije anteriormente este fanfic sera un natsuxharem donde las iban si o si serian Lucy, Mirajane,Ultear,Yukino, Lissana ,Flare y Wendy (para que los que se preocupen de que Natsu sea un lolicon no se preocupen si a la historia avanza bien sera explicado) .**_

_**Ademas de los comentarios ANTERIORES Uds me dijeron que pusiera a Meredy y si ella estará ademas una u otra personilla por ahi **_

_**espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y no le tengan miedo de poner su opiniones en los comentarios **_

_**Habla normal**_ :"I am the King"

**___N_****_arrador u pensamiento:_** _Solo el conoce el secreto ..._

Encantamiento :_

_**Y como todos saben Fairy Tail es obra de Hiro "troll" Machima **_

* * *

Repercusiones y la llegada del Infierno

* * *

NATSU?

"Puedes abrir tus ojos…esta es de tus bromas que le haces, como a los del gremio verdad ?...Natsu vamos despierta!, que les diré a Fairy Tail" como crees que les que les veré la cara .-_siendo interrumpida a la vez por una voz cercana ._

Déjale Meredy!?

"Ul….tu viste todo? "–_sollozando mientras sujetaba el cuerpo sin vida de su conocido_.

"Meredy, él ya paso a mejor vida…" –_con voz temblorosa_ – "vayámonos de aquí Meredy, no tienes que ver esto, vayamos a la superficie "–_mientras se volteaba_ –la verdadera pelea está a punto de comenzar arriba.

"Ultear….. NO, no podemos dejar que su cadáver se pudra aquí, menos el de Lucy hay que sacarlos ".

"Meredy entonces que hacemos? No podemos llevarnos a los dos, que quieres que agüemos, solo larguémonos, es un cadávermás." –_intentando no mirar el cuerpo "_

"Ultear yo realmente no lo se que hacer…." – _a la vez que lo dejaba a natsu suavemente en el piso. _"Solo vamos Meredy la salida está por aquí.-_volvió a recalcar Ultear,_ _que a la vez estaba hiendo a la salida."_

.

Pero a ante esas palabras Meredy se dio cuenta de algo y …

.

.

-" Meredy repercuto**_ "UL date la vuelta y míralo, desde que llegaste en los instantes en que nos viste, tu nunca lo miraste _**" -Meredy ya no podía más al seguir viendo el cadáver del hombre que le confió su posesión más preciada , no soporto el trato frio de su amiga ."

-"**Vamos Ultear responde por qué no lo miras! **"– _Meredy ya harta de la actitud de Ul , y espero su respuesta. "_

_._

_._

_"Pero Ultear respondió con desdicha –"_ Meredy crees que es necesario verle la cara a un cadáver más , que quieres que haga al seguir viendo un rostro sin esa estúpida sonrisa que iluminaba el día más frío y tormentoso ,esa mirada profunda que pone cuando intenta encontrarle solución a algo aunque no tenga la cabeza para hacerlo u esa interminable determinación y esa estúpida manera de pensar donde pone el bien de todos sobre el por encima del suyo " – _mientras se frotaba los ojos para eliminar los rastros de_ _lágrimas-" …. _solo larguémonos de aquí por favor _ " –Meredy comprendió bien y se resignó tristemente mientras seguía a su mentor a la salida ,pero sin antes ver por última vez el cuerpo de natsu ._

_Pero en el camino a la salida , Ultear se paró en seco._

"Meredy puedo pedir un favor pero promete que no me juzgaras"-_bajando su mirada mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos._

.

.

.

"Que harás Ultear?" –_ya temiendo por lo inevitable_

.

"Hace casi 6 años que nos prometimos que no volveríamos a matar pero …..

.

."Pero ….que Ultear?"

"Quiero que mires para otro lado por lo que haré "…. –_mientras caminaba lentamente a la salida._

.

.

**"Matare al Rouge "**

* * *

En la puerta de eclipse

"Princesa Hisui , Arcadios esa puerta no debe ser abierta " –_tanto los dos ,como los guardias se sorprendieron por lo que dijo la rubia._

"Que quieres decir ? por qué quieres que la puerta no sea abierta?" –_replico el líder de la armada_

"Yo, yo yo-_la rubia tartamudeaba ante dar a conocer su idea-…._tengo un mal presentimiento "

"**ES UNA BROMA** "– _la princesa resoplo con rabia y disgusto_–"**TODO EL ESFUERZO QUE CONYEVAMOS CON CASI 7 AÑOS DE RECOLECCIÓN DE MAGIA PARA EL DIA EN QUE EL CAÑON ECLIPCE PUEDA SER ABIERTO Y DESTRUIR A LOS 10.000 DRAGONES y QUIERES QUE PARE LA SALVACIÓN DEL MUNDO POR UN …MAL PRESENTIMIENTO !" **

-Princesa Hisui sé que le parecerá un mal chiste, tal vez crea que estoy delirando pero es la verdad tengo un mal presentimiento -_intentando convencer a Hisui_.

**-EXPLÍCATE AHORA –**_ordeno firmemente_**.**

-"No sé realmente como funciona en sí, la puerta solo por unas palabras de Arcadios, donde me dijo que la puerta recolectaba la energía mágica para poder utilizarla y ocupar la habilidad de tiempo de las llaves del zodiaco para deformar la magia , es correcto? "

"Si algo así , es una idea de cómo funciona la maquina " -_asintió Hisui_ –"Pero que con eso ? "

-"Recibimos la copia de los planos de Eclipse, por una versión futura mía, de hace ya 7 años en el futuro ella nos dijo…"-_hasta que la princesa interrumpió muy confundida_-

-"**Espera una mujer**? pero quien salió de la puerta una vez construida y me advirtió sobre los dragones era un hombre , no una mujer" .-

_Esas palabras dejaron a los miembros de Fairy tail en shock ellos sabían quién era ese_ hombre ."

-"Princesa como era ese hombre" – _pregunto una intranquila Wendy."_

-"No era un hombre era una sombra ,una entidad blanca según el es un ángel ,un guardián ,un guía para un futuro sin temor , sin miedo solo habría paz ;el me contó y me mostró lo que pasara en breve , el cómo los dragones llegaran y desatarían el apocalipsis."

.

El me ayudó a crear el cañón.

.

.

-"Princesa esa sombra fue la causante de la muerte de la mujer que vino del futuro y nos además nos dijo que no fueron 10.000 dragones ,solo era acnologia el que desato la destrucción de el mundo – _respondió un estoico Panderlily"._

"Él nos" –_pero antes de poder seguir un guardia interrumpió_-"princesa la puerta esta lista" .

"Bien ya no más distracciones comiencen a abrirla" –_ordeno firmemente _

**"Princesa por favor ya nos escuchó pare eclipse no confíe en el"-**_pero antes de que Lucy pudiera delegar algo mas la Hisui ya harta la interrumpió._

**"YA BASTA DE HABLADURÍAS , GUARDIAS SÁQUENLOS DE AQUÍ LOS QUIERO FUERA DE MI VISTA y DISPAREN-LES LOS DARDO ANTI MAGIA **_" los guardias asintieron sin desobedecer y comenzaron a apuntar las armas ._

_-"_Dardos anti magia"_?-pregunto un preocupado happy._

_-"_Son una creación solo de uso real y les impedirá usar magia durante los próximos 10 minutos, suficientes para sacarlos de mi vista", ahora guardias disparen.- _bajando la mano como si fuera una ejecución _.

Princesa NO!...ahhhgg- _pero ya tarde Wendy sentía un ardor en el cuello que comenzó a debilitarla cayendo al suelo._

WENDY !...-_Lucy y Charle no pudieron hacer nada ya que a ambas también fueron incapacitadas ._

**_Maldita !_**_ –Panderlily rugió con ira a la vez que se transformó e intento a atacar a la princesa pero fue fusilado por un gran número de dardos ._

_La princesa fulmino a los magos en el suelo cansados donde llamo a los guardias y ordeno llevárselos a la plaza, pero un soldado miro a al grupo y vio a un gato azul._

_"Princesa que quieres que hagamos con el gato que falta ?"_

-"Llévenlo con el resto a la plaza con los demás magos no vale la pena gastar un dardo en el_ ".-respondió mientras miraba como lentamente se abrió la puerta._

_Y dijo solemnemente _

"Por fin la salvación del mundo , la puerta a una era de paz se abre ante nosotros , espero que ese ángel pudiera aquí para ver su obra" –_mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que escapaba por su ojo izquierdo ._

_NO ! Lucy aun yacida en el piso pudo gritar sorprendiendo a la princesa _

_"Como es posible que todavía siga consiente ?" pero un temblor y un calor infernal provenientes de la puerta le hizo voltearte para ver con horror lo que estaba pasando en esta._

La llegada del infierno caminante un …

**_Dragón_**

* * *

_**Y que les pareció pareció el capitulo creo que me salio bien para se modesto , y para no hablar de la trama de los siguientes capitulos he estado pensando en las personas que podrían esta en el Harem como**_

_**Kagura **_

_**Hisui **_

_**Cana **_

_**Cosmos ( la chica del escuadrón de ejecución la del sombrero raro con un aire de Juvia) **_

_**o ustedes den su opinion de los anteriormente dimensionas .**_

_**treeofsakuras: **__gracias por tu opinión y es un agrado que te haya gustado y____no te preocupes sera si o si un Harem solo que lucy sera parte importante de una trama de mas adelante :)_

_NestorIn : he estado pensando lo de erza pero creo que yo tendría una molestia ya que quiero dejar algunas parejas del Canon intactas_

_alostt5: perdon no es muy hobby mio escribir y eso explica la demora_

_SoulPolaris : no te preocupes por Wendy arriba explica un poco , Meredy entro ya y Erza bueno ya dije que queria dejar parejas del canon_

_fairykyojin19 : es un gusto que te haya gustado , disculpa por no responder a lo de tu comentario pero no me gusta mucho repetir las cosas :p_

_nalugruvia : haber nalu yo comence con el nalu , me gusta mucho la pareja ademas es obio que en la serie original van a quedar juntos pero creo que es divertido torcer la historia un poco :)_

Srigneel : gracias por el comentario y perdón por tener que leer algo tan mal redactado se que no es escusa que sea mi primer fanfic pero intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda.


End file.
